RNBW CHIBI
by StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan
Summary: I just wanted to introduce the new versions of Team LIAR, Team RNBW in the most ridiculous, cringe inducing, and plagiaristic way possible. I'm sorry that any of you had to read this.


**Here are some poorly written yet kind of funny introductions to the new version of Team LIAR, Team RNBW [RAINBOW]. Inspirations are listed in the bottom.**

 _Ledge Man and Wikolia_

Wikolia walked out onto the rooftop having managed to disassemble the Ultimate Ratio and put it inside a briefcase. She walked outward to the ledge of the building and opened the case as she whistled a little tune.

"Hey." A sorrow filled voice said from next to her. She looked up to see her target standing on the ledge looking like he was about to jump.

"Hey… You… Ahh… um… What's up…?" She stammered pointing at the street below awkwardly.

"I'm going to kill myself." He said.

"No, no, don't do that! That wouldn't be… Profitable… for anyone!" She tried to explain.

"No one likes me!"

"I'm sure plenty of people do!"

"My wife doesn't."

"Oh, Susan, she loves you!" She let a bit too much slip and stepped back a little.

"I don't think… Wait what?" He turned a bit to face her.

"Hum?"

"You just said my wife's name." Wikolia made some various confusion noises to distract him. "How do you know my wife?"

"I don't!" She exclaimed. "Susan is just a very common name, Cyan, no not Cyan, STRANGER! We just met! I shall call you ledge man!"

Cyan ran his hand through his hair and then said, "Just go."

"Okay." She yelped in defeat. She went over to pick up her case, forget she unlocked it. As she picked it up, her rifle fell out of the case.

"Is that a gun?" He asked pointing to the gun.

"Yeah."

"Are you an assassin?"

"Yeah."

"Are you here to kill me?" She paused for a bit.

"No," she stopped again, "yeah."

He stepped forward to the ledge. "Well I'm going to kill myself." She quickly placed her hand in front of him to stop him from jumping.

"No no no no no no no," She sighed at what she was about to do, "okay. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go home, grab your wife and say 'Susan, I am a Man and I deserve some respect!'"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! 'And how dare you take out a sizable life insurance policy on me and hire a contract killer to shoot me in my place of work!'"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" They then spent the next thirty seconds shouting nothing but yeah at each other.

"You know, for a hitman, you're all right." Cyan proclaimed sticking out his hand in a handshake. "That's some good advice, I'm gonna take it." After shaking he began to walk away and go downstairs. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she began to assemble her gun. Once it was fully assembled she looked out onto the street to see Cyan running out only to turn back and wave at her. She waved back, then shouldered her weapon and shot him.

 _Hiding in Plain Sight_

Narrator: With Nikolai Temno, you must use your assassin's instincts to become the enemy. To blend in like no one else. To hide in plain sight.

A suspiciously Nikolai looking cop strolls down a hall way towards the doughnut table, everywhere around him are signs saying, WANTED: NIKOLAI TEMNO. He tries reaching for a donut.

"Hey, you're Foster right?" The cop clenches his fist and then turns around.

"Absolutely!" He turns around to reveal an elderly cop with a ridiculous mustache and an equally ridiculous voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just having a Donut and keeping an eye out for any deadly assassins." He mockingly shifted his gaze around.

"Well I won't hold you." He explained as they both walked away. The camera shifts to reveal a giant donut with the face of Nikolai sticking out of it.

Foster returned home to a quaint little house in the suburbs. As he entered he removed his coat and placed it on a coat rack that looked suspiciously like Nikolai, he walked in front of a mirror which reflected Nikolai instead of Foster, he placed his hat on his son who was playing toy trucks with his sister, both of whom looked like Nikolai. The TV played an old Spruce Willis movie, but all the characters were Nikolai. It was as if everything from the people, to the pets, and even the furniture was Nikolai. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see a blonde woman in a pink dress, she rose (Looking suspiciously like Nikolai in drag) carrying a turkey with Nikolai's face on it. They embraced and made out briefly.

Later, Foster finished washing his hands in his pajamas and walked into his bedroom towards the bed. "Now where's my beautiful wife?" He asked lifting the covers revealing that the form he thought was his wife was a mop with various other junk making up the bulk. Panicking, he looked around only to have a piece of piano wire wrapped around his throat by the wife. After a few seconds, he dropped to the floor, causing the wife to try to leave. Foster's eyes suddenly shot open causing him to rise and pull out a Desert Eagle. The wife turned around only to have her face blown off by Foster. He then pulled down on an unseen zipper to reveal he was Nikolai.

 _How to be a Hitman_

A female rabbit faunus with prosthetic legs and dressed like an assassin from Assassin's Creed turned to a young Byron as she grabbed a sniper rifle off the wall behind her. "Son, you always ask me: why are you so obsessed with guns? The answer is simple." She placed the weapon into a case and closed it. "It's because I'm a hitman."

Suddenly, she's in a parking garage. "I know what you're thinking: How does that happen? It's a long story involving a camel, a walnut, and three pairs of chopsticks. Don't ask. The main thing to remember is that this life," she pulls a pistol out from her waistband and shoots someone off screen, "it ain't for everyone." She shot the person twice more for good measure.

She and Byron are now in a studio standing on either side of a table filled with weapons. "As a hitman, what's the first thing you need?"

"Guns!" Byron piped up.

"No, you need a drink." She picked up a can of beer and took a long swig.

"And then guns?"

"I mean yeah, but what are you going to use them for?"

"To kill people?"

"Yeah, but who?"

"I don't know."

"And that's why you're the rookie. And I'm not." She explained lifting a manila folder.

Suddenly the faunus is out on the street of an idyllic Valen suburb. "The number one thing to remember is to always read the brief. Everything you need to know will be in this folder. And if it's not, then you're going to have to improvise."

She approached a little condo with the folder open and the pistol behind her back. She knocked on the door and read that the target was Vladimir Putinuedon. She was surprised when a little kid answered the door. "Vladimir?" She asked confused. The kid just smiled and pointed at a condo across the street. "Thank you."

Suddenly, she's in a hallway removing a syringe from her robes. "Number 2, you're not limited to just guns, be creative!" She then stabbed the syringe into an unsuspecting woman's neck and then launched into the air extending blades from her fake feet and stabbing another. "Have fun!"

Standing at the table again she continued, "Speaking of guns you need to know which one is suitable for which job."

Byron grabbed a suppressed M9 off the table and aimed it at his mother. "How about this one?"

"Covert. Stealthy. Brutal." A woman is shown on the toilet when suddenly the door is kicked in to see the mother shoot the woman in a simple cough of suppressed fire.

Byron picked up an MP5k charging the handle. "What about this one? This one I like."

"Loud. Scary. Effective, for when you need to send a message." A group of people at a party were gathered in a kitchen chatting when the mother calmly walked in and presented the weapon for all to see. They began panicking as she opened fire.

"Now what does this do?" Byron asked seemingly pulling the pin on a grenade. They were both now in front of a house which suddenly explodes.

"That's what that does." She pointed at the wreckage.

"Nice."

They were now back in the weapon room. Byron was the first to speak. "So anything else, like: throwing knives, parachuting, or what about gadgets like cars with ejector seats? Are going to teach me to skin a live animal or withhold interrogation? Anything?"

The mother smiled as it cut to her in a bathrobe sitting at a table slurping a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, a revolver lying on the table. "Always remember to have a killer breakfast."

"Is there anything else?" She asked her son.

"Hit women."

"No don't do that."

"What happens if you get caught?"

"Say she fell."

"No, what happens if you get caught killing people?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. If that happens. It's just sometimes, you got to do what you got to do."

Byron, visibly confused asked another question. "And that is?"

"And finally and arguably most importantly. Would you care to take a guess? Leave…"

"Leave the toilet seat down!" Byron finished.

"Wow"

"Leave it up?"

"Wow, that is stupid. No, leave no witnesses."

Byron turns to the camera and apologizes to the cameraman. "I'm so sorry." He turns to the faunus only to be met with a gun in his face. He tried to flee only to be shot.

 _To Become Invisible_

A man in dark clothing and hood stood in a large library with a young Robyn. "Okay, little bird. Time to teach you how to become invisible." He explained getting into a crouching stance. Robyn pulled out a pen and paper to take notes.

"First, spin around!" He turns to his right. "STOP! Double take three times. One! Two! Three!" He quickly looked back and forth. "Then pelvic thrusts!" He shot his hips forwards propelling him in various directions shouting woo! "Stop on your right foot and DON'T FORGET IT! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring it around town." He explained swinging his hips in circles. "Then you do this and that and this and that, then this and that." He began to contort into various shapes that not even the most flexible snake faunus could achieve. "And then!" With a puff of smoke and a fart sound, he was gone.

"Now you try it." He ordered. Soon the entire compound is in flames and Robyn and the older thief are outside. Robyn is smiling while the thief looks on in horror.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

Inspirations:

Wikolia: watch?v=FN1vPSkfVkA

Nikolai: watch?v=hfYRfpaBwnc

Byron: watch?v=d-yi-eqlHy8

Robyn: watch?v=Tn5ywPFetAY

 **I'm so sorry...**


End file.
